


Valentine Check In

by yaoichan12



Series: Grayson and Co. [24]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: Belated Valentine's Day with Jim, Spock, and their children.A snapshot of the happy family.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek, Carol Marcus/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Grayson and Co. [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/197294
Comments: 19
Kudos: 64





	Valentine Check In

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a lot of requests in 2020 for more about this lovely family. I'll write more to them eventually, but here's a check in with them :)

_February 14, 2273_

“What can I get you?” the bartender asked when Jim sat down at the bar.

Jim glanced around the swank lounge of his hotel and shrugged. “What do you recommend, Sir?”

“We have a few special Valentine’s Day drinks. I have enjoyed the Blushing Kiss martini.”

“One of those please. Thank you.”

The bartender placed a coaster before Jim then walked away to make the drink. Jim folded his arms on the bar top and sighed. Alone on Valentine’s Day.

The bartender returned and placed the drink in front of Jim then walked off to tend to the other patrons at the bar. Jim was amazed he found a spot as the place was quite crowded. He picked up the martini and took a sip. It had a pleasing gin and grapefruit taste. He took another sip.

“Is this seat taken?” a deep voice asked.

Jim turned his head and looked up. A tall, handsome Vulcan stood next to him, dressed in a what seemed to be a formal robe. Jim licked his lips staring into deep brown eyes.

“Is it?” the Vulcan asked again.

“Pardon?”

“This seat?” The Vulcan motioned to the barstool next to Jim. “Is it taken. I do not wish to take the seat of your companion.”

Jim shook his head. He pushed his glasses up his nose. “No, no companion. Seats all yours.”

“Thank you.” The Vulcan gracefully slid in next to Jim and took a seat beside him. “I am both relieved and confused.”

“How so?” Jim asked, taking another sip of his sweet drink.

The Vulcan turned slightly in his seat to face Jim a bit better. “Relieved because now I can sit next to a striking young man. Confused because that means you are alone and how can that be? Surely you must have someone to spend this holiday with?”

Jim let out an embarrassed laugh and shook his head. “Me? No. I’m married to my work. I don’t have a lot of time to get out there and date. But what about you?” Jim looked the Vulcan over again. “You seem like you should have someone as well.”

“The right one hasn’t come my way,” the Vulcan replied. “Yet.”

Jim blushed and looked away, taking another sip. The bartender appeared and took the Vulcan’s order. A lavender daquiri.

“I am Spock.”

“Jim.” Jim went to hold his hand out for a shake but then remembered himself. He put his hand down and nodded. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you as well. What brings you here this evening? Business or pleasure?”

“Business,” Jim replied. “I’m with Starfleet . There is a conference at the nearby…well…conference center. You?”

“Business as well,” Spock replied. “Perhaps a little pleasure.”

The bartender sat Spock’s drink down in front of him and walked away again. Spock picked it up and held it out to Jim. “To you.”

“Me?” Jim clanked his drink gently with Spock’s. “Why?”

“Because you are the most attractive person here.” Spock pulled his drink back and took a sip.

Jim blushed again and drank his own drink. “Oh, I’m…I’m not, but thank you.”

“You are welcome.”

Jim tugged at the collar of his dress shirt. Spock was hot. Ticked all the boxes in what Jim liked in a guy.

“What do you in Starfleet? ” Spock asked.

“Oh, behind the scenes stuff.”

“Really? My thought would be that you were a captain with your own ship.”

Jim ducked his head again, his glasses slid back down his nose. “Oh, goodness. No. No, not me. I’m just a lil ole pencil pusher. Writing reports and such. Boring.”

“That is not boring.” Spock placed his hand on Jim’s knee. His other hand lifted, and a finger pushed Jim’s glasses back up. “Behind the scenes work is just as important. Especially in Starfleet.”

Jim smiled. “Thank you. What do you do?”

“I am a scientist with the Vulcan Science Academy. I am here meeting a research associate.”

“What research are you working on?”

“Quasiparticles.”

“Oh, that’s interesting.”

“Indeed. We are in the process of possibly discovering a new one.”

Jim grinned. “Can you name it after me?”

“Jimion?”

“Or Kirkion.”

Spock gave a little smile and nodded. “I will keep it in mind.” Spock squeezed Jim’s knee then slid his hand up Jim’s thigh a few inches. Jim glanced down to and couldn’t help but spread his legs a bit.

“Are you…do you live on Vulcan?” Jim asked.

“One would assume, since I am Vulcan, that I would reside here,” Spock replied. “But no. I travel a lot for work. I do not have a set home anymore.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. It must be exciting, though, to see many new places.”

“Indeed. I bet you see a lot as well with Starfleet.”

“Again, pencil pusher.” Jim took a big sip from his drink. “I wanted to go to their academy but too old. Too blind.”

“You have sparkling blue eyes. Like sapphires,” Spock said, leaning closer to Jim. “Gorgeous. I could get lost in them.”

“Yeah. You’re…your eyes are…chocolate.”

“Thank you. I have never had my eyes compared to a sweet treat before.” Spock gave a little smirk.

“I like chocolate.”

“And I like sapphires.” Spock’s hand slid to Jim’s hip and then around to the small of his back. “I have a room upstairs.” Spock ducked his head and pressed his lips to Jim’s neck. “Would you care to spend Valentine’s Day with me?”

“I…I don’t…” Another kiss and just a hint of teeth against his neck had Jim quivering and letting out a soft moan. “Okay.”

Spock kissed his neck again then sat back and hailed the bartender over. He paid for their drinks and then Jim was walking with Spock out of the lounge and into the hotel lobby.

“I don’t do this,” Jim said.

“Don’t do what?” Spock ask, putting his arm around Jim’s waist.

“Let myself get picked up in bars by handsome strangers.”

“I am Spock, and you are Jim. Not strangers.”

“Yeah, true.”

Spock and Jim continued to the elevator and waited quietly. The doors slid open and they entered, standing alone in the lift. Spock pressed the bottom for the floor they needed, and once the doors closed, Spock turned and crowded Jim against the wall. Jim gasped. Spock rocked his hips against Jim’s. Their growing arousals rubbing against one another.

“I cannot wait to have you spread out under me, Jim.” Spock ducked his head and attached his mouth to Jim’s neck.

“Oh, goodness.” Jim’s legs buckled but he didn’t fall. His hands grabbed at the fabric of Spock’s robe. “Mr. Spock.”

Spock growled into Jim’s neck.

The elevator chimed and the doors opened. Spock pulled away and took Jim’s hand, walking them out of the elevator.

Jim let himself be pulled along, down the hall to Spock’s room. Spock opened the door and entered, taking Jim with him. Once inside the room with the door close, Spock pressed Jim against the nearest wall and kissed him passionately.

Jim grabbed Spock’s head, slid his hands through soft dark locks and moaned into Spock’s mouth. The Vulcan took control and claimed Jim’s lips and mouth for his own. Jim let him.

When he needed air, Spock pulled back and grabbed Jim’s shirt, ripping open the front. Buttons flew everywhere but neither minded. Jim panted against the wall as Spock stepped back and took in the sight of him.

“What’s this, Jim?” Spock asked, brow raised. Spock touched the lacy fabric covering Jim’s stomach. “Were you expecting to be naughty tonight?”

“Maybe,” Jim replied before biting his bottom lip and wiggling his brows.

Spock’s nostrils flared. Jim wore skin-bearing red sheer lace bodice teddy lingerie. It had a ruffled V-neckline and ruffled shoulder straps. It was clearly made for a woman as the breast areas were cut open. Jim had put red heart pasties over his nipples. The rest of the attire disappeared into Jim’s pants.

Jim pushed off the wall and crooked a finger at Spock. He strut over to the bed and climbed on, wiggling his ass at Spock behind him. Spock followed and pounced. He flipped Jim over onto his back, looming over him.

“You were expecting to be picked up.”

Jim nodded.

“Good.” He leaned down and kissed Jim senseless before sitting up, straddling Jim’s thighs. He smoothed his hands up and down Jim’s torso, feeling the lacy fabric. Jim shuddered underneath him and his heart thrummed in his chest.

Jim keened when Spock ran his thumbs over his sensitive nipples under the pasties.

“These are cute.”

“Thank you.”

Spock pinched him through the pasties earning a gasp. Spock took the pasties off and tossed them to the side. Spock went back to rubbing his chest, his touch electric as Jim writhed on the bed under him.

Spock removed his hands and leaned down, proceeding to kiss Jim’s neck and chest, working his way down. Jim made the sweetest noises as Spock grew closer to his goal of taking a nipple into his mouth. Jim bowed his back and moaned, gripping the bedding under him.

“Spock.”

Spock replied but suckling and licking over the nub until it was nice and hard. He then moved onto the other while Jim mewled and whined, arching under Spock.

Jim ran one of his hands through Spock’s hair.

Spock left his nips alone then started making his way down. He kissed and nipped at him through the lace bodice until he reached where it disappeared into Jim’s pant line. Spock sat up and ran his hands along Jim's flanks, enjoying how Jim trembled under his fingertips.

“How are you doing, Jim?”

“Fucking fantastic,” Jim replied. “Keep going.”

“I plan on it.”

Spock moved his hands down to the dress pants and unbuttoned the fastenings. He eased them down Jim's thighs.

His brows went up as Jim’s cock sprang free from its confines. Spock looked Jim in the eyes. ,The mesh bottom of the bodice was open in a heart shape around the crotch.

Jim looked up at him with hooded eyes. “Like it?”

“Yes.”

“Wanna keep going?”

“Yes,” Spock growled and kept doing.

* * *

Jim's thighs shook as he let go of his spent and twitching cock. Spock still hadn't stopped licking him out, his tongue flexing inside of him, working Jim open even as his muscles clenched and unclenched around the tongue in him.

"Spock," Jim breathed out. He pushed on Spock’s head.

Spock hummed against him then pulled his tongue away. He crawled up Jim’s body, nuzzled against his neck then laid on his side beside the blonde. He propped his head up in his hand and smiled.

Jim lay panting, chest was rising and falling as he caught his breath and came down from his high. “Fuck that was…fuck.”

Spock smirked and wiped his mouth off. “Happy Valentine’s Day, ashayam. Or should I say, happy pamper Jim day.”

Jim closed his eyes and chuckled. “Happy pamper Jim day to you too.”

Spock traced a finger around the cut out of Jim’s pecs. “This was a nice touch.”

Jim opened his eyes and looked at his husband. “Well, you like lacy things.”

“I like you in lacy things.”

Jim rolled over and pushed Spock onto his back, straddling his hips. “I love you.”

“I love you as well.”

Jim leaned down and pressed his lips to Spock’s. _We’ve got the rest of the night._

_Indeed, we do._

* * *

“I had a lovely time last night, Mr. Spock,” Jim said as they got out of the hovercar and walked the path up to the front door.

“As did I,” Spock replied. “May I see you again?”

Jim opened the door and stepped inside. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

Spock followed and the door slid closed behind them. “Is there someone else?” Spock grabbed Jim’s hand and turned his husband around and pulled him into his arms.

“There is. Five someone’s actually.” Jim grinned and wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck.

“Five?”

“Sadly, I have this amazing husband and together we have four bratty kids.”

“Oh, well.” Spock pulled away. “I think it would be wise for me to leave then.”

“Not the first lover who’s bailed on me,” Jim chuckled.

“DADDY!”

Spock leaned back against the door as they heard their youngest came running from the other room. Jim turned and knelt down, opening his arms for his baby girl. She grinned and then high tailed it around Jim and made a beeline for Spock. Before Spock could lean down and scoop her up, she rammed right into him.

“Oof,” Spock doubled over when Halley’s head connected with his groin. Halley giggled and then went to Jim who picked her up.

“Spock?”

Spock took a knee and bowed over, one hand cupping himself. _A moment._

_Lil Spock got lovin’ last night and assaulted this morning._

_A moment._

“Welcome home,” Amanda came out of the living room and greeted them. Her eyes went to Spock. She frowned. “Oh, Spock, are you okay?”

Spock shook his head.

Jim looked to his mother-in-law. “He took a Halley to the crotch. No more grandkids.”

“Do you need some ice, kan-bu?” she asked, going over and touching Spock’s head.

_No._

“He said no,” Jim told her. He looked to Halley in his arms. “Sweetie, say sorry to Sa-mekh.”

“Why?” she asked innocently.

“Because you gave him an owie.”

“So-wee, sa-mekh. Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Spock managed to get out before slowly standing up.

“Down please, daddy!” Jim kissed Halley’s cheek then put her down. “Thank you,” she said before running from the room.

“How was the little terror last night?” Jim asked Amanda as Spock hobbled back outside to collect their overnight bags and put the car in the garage.

“She was a darling.”

Jim put his hands on his hips. “I gave birth to her. You don’t have to lie to me.” Halley was three and very much a typical threenager. Happy, crazy, giggling, bossy, moody, opiniated. Their older boys were pretty easy toddlers. Halley was completely different than her brothers at this age. But a good different.

She smiled at him. “She was a darling. We had a tea party. She ate all her dinner and dessert. Sarek read her two bedtime stories and she went down for the night with only minimal fussing.”

“The little brat,” Jim sighed jokingly.

Amanda chuckled. “Once Sarek gets back from an early meeting, he and I are going on a lunch date.”

“That sounds nice. Belated Valentine date?”

“Just a date. You know Sarek frowns upon illogical Terran holidays.”

“He’ll bring you flowers.”

“He always does.”

They shared a little laugh then Jim asked, “Have you heard from Grayson?”

“Not today, no. Have you?”

Jim took out his comm and checked his messages. “I messaged him this morning. He replied an hour ago that he was alive and well.”

“That’s good to know.”

“Yeah.” Jim put his comm back in his pocket. “I am slightly regretting allowing him to stay out all night.”

“He’s seventeen, almost eighteen, Jim. He needs some independence.”

“I know but…”

Amanda walked over and touched his cheek. “He’ll always be your kan-bu.”

“We will.”

She looked passed him and her smile faded. Her hand left Jim’s cheek and went to her own. “Oh, goodness. I didn’t put up the scissors.”

Jim whipped around and found a smiling Halley, holding said pair of scissors. She’d only been in the other room a few moments.

“Daddy, look what I did. I pretty,” she said happily. She looked so proud of herself. Her once, long blonde hair, now cropped off in several uneven spots. Jim was glad the scissors were a small kid pair, but still. Oh goodness, indeed.

“Baby,” Jim approached and knelt down in front of her. “Did you give yourself a haircut.”

Halley’s big brown eyes sparkled. She nodded. “Uh-huh. I pretty.”

“So pretty.”

“What happened?” Spock snapped when he came back in the house.

“We were doing some arts and crafts,” Amanda said. “And I left the scissors out. I’m sorry.”

“Its okay.” Jim took the scissors from Halley as Spock came over and picked the girl up. Jim touched the ends of Halley’s hair. He looked to his mother-in-law. “Can you?”

“I can even it up, yes.”

“Pretty,” Halley said again then giggled.

“Her hair,” Spock sighed, touching the ends.

 _It was so long,_ Jim thought.

_It was._

_Eh, it’ll grow back. Remember the twins?_

_The bald spots, yes._

_Doesn’t look like she has any._

_What a relief._

* * *

Two hours later, Jim opened the front door and let the twins in. “How was your night?”

“Good,” Sammy said. “Carol made a vanilla cake in the shape of a heart.”

“And how much of it did you eat?”

“Like half.”

Jim snorted. He looked to Soren. “And you? How was your hot date with David?”

“Daddy,” Soren fussed before walking away. Sammy followed after him.

“They are not dating,” Spock appeared and said sternly.

“No, they are not,” Bones, who stood in the doorway, said. “They are just friends.”

“Yes,” Spock agreed. “Just friends.”

Jim shook his head. “Whatever.” Jim looked at Bones. “Was it a good night?”

“Yep,” Bones replied. “We had a nice dinner. The boys watched a movie together and then they all conked out in the living room in sleeping bags.”

“Thanks again for watching them.”

“Not a problem. I enjoy the boys. One eats me out of house and home and the other sits quietly and stares at David.”

“He does not stare,” Spock said.

Bones smirked. “So not denying the other eats a lot?”

Spock opened his mouth but before he could say anything, someone else did.

“Hey, when’s dinner?” Sammy came back into the room and asked.

“And with that,” Bones said. “I will be heading out. I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

“Byes Bones.” Jim gave his bestie a wave and watched him walk back to his car.

“Dinner is later,” Spock told Sammy.

“When later?”

“Sammy, just go get a snack,” Jim said.

Sammy gave a thumbs up and left the foyer. Jim followed and made sure he took a healthy snack then went into the living room.

He stopped in his tracks as his eyes fell upon his precious little girl. Halley stood at her craft table, looking pleased with herself.

“Daddy, look. I played makeover.”

“I see.”

“I pretty.”

Jim rubbed a hand over his face. _Spock._

_Yes._

_No more children._

_I don’t think I am capable anymore after the headbutt earlier but agreed. What has our princess done now?_

Spock entered the room and stood next to Jim and immediately saw what their daughter had done.

Halley stood up and walked over to them, looking up at her fathers. “I pretty.”

“A pretty little mess,” Jim said.

Their child, now with a cute bob haircut, had taken her markers and decorated her face with them.

“Are those washable markers?” Spock asked.

“Of course.”

Spock picked up their three-year-old. “Young lady, markers are for paper only.”

Halley grinned then raised her hand that had a pink marker clenched in her fists. She scribbled a pink goatee on Spock’s chin.

“Sa-mekh pretty now.”

“Thank you,” Spock said as Jim took the marker from Halley. Spock settled her on his hip and looked to Jim. “I will give her a bath.”

“Good idea. Hey, have you heard from Grayson?”

“Not since your message this morning. I am sure he is well.”

“Yeah, he is.” Jim nodded then watched Spock walked off with Halley to clean her up. Jim checked his comm, but no new messages from his oldest. Jim sent one.

 **Jim** : _Still alive? Should I start the funeral arrangements? How much do the kidnappers want?_

Jim headed into the kitchen while waiting. He patted Sammy on the head who sat at the breakfast nook eating fruit and yogurt.

“How was your Valentine’s Day?”

“Good,” Sammy replied.

“Did you get a lot of card from classmates?” The boys had had school the day prior and had gone home with David after school for their slumber party.

“I did,” Sammy replied. “Nalini gave me a big box of chocolate.”

Jim made a face. He knew his son liked the girl but the chocolate. “Um…”

“I gave it to the teacher,” Sammy added. “I know I’m allergic to chocolate.”

“Good and yes, you are. All of you are.” _Allergic. Makes you drunk. Same thing._

“Did Nalini like the card and bear you picked out for her?”

“Yeah. She gave me a hug.”

“You should ask her out.”

Sammy snorted. “Nah. I’m ten. There’s no rush. I’m not Soren.”

Letting out a little laugh, Jim nodded. “True. True. Definitely no rush.”

“Yeah. Cuz I also like Brooke and Yaaysa. They’re cute.”

“Keeping your options open?”

“Brooke’s mom always packs her extra cookies in her lunch and Yaaysa always has extra lunch money for snacks. They share with me.”

 _The way to Sammy’s heart is definitely through his stomach,_ Jim told his mate.

_Are you just now realizing that?_

_Not really._ Jim’s comm vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and checked.

**First Born Baby Boy:** _The kidnappers require a billion dollars. Haha. I’m fine. I’ll be home before dinner. Sorry I have been MIA._

Jim smiled and replied. **Jim:** _Can’t pay that. Sorry, they can keep you. But thank you for checking in and I’ll see you soon._

**First Born Baby Boy:** _😊_

A loud squeal came from in the hallway. Jim stood up in time to see Halley run past the doorway of the kitchen wearing a hooded towel. Jim sighed as Spock went running by a second later after their daughter.

_How’s bath time going, Spock._

_It is going._

Another squeal and then a thump followed by a cry. Jim went out into the hallway and looked down the hall. Spock came out of Sarek’s study holding their crying princess.

“Baby girl,” Jim cooed as Spock approached.

“She tried to climb father’s bookcase,” Spock said, handing Halley over.

Jim took her back into the kitchen and sat down with her in his lap. He smoothed her hair from her face and wiped her tears away. “Sweetie, you can’t run around the house or climb bookcases.”

She hiccupped and nodded. She lifted her elbow. “I got an owie, daddy.”

“I see that.” Her lil arm had a green blemish to her elbow. He gave it a little kiss. “All better?”

“Yes,” she sniffled then cuddled against him.

“I will collect her clothes,” Spock said then turned and left the room.

“What happened to her hair?” Sammy asked.

“She decided to give herself a haircut.”

“Ah. Been there. Done that.”

Jim nodded. “I remember. You cut Soren’s hair and then Soren cut your hair. You two were…four. Had cute little bald spots for a few months before your hair evened out again.”

“Good times.”

Jim chuckled then looked to Halley in his arms. “What did you do yesterday with Grammy and Grandpa?”

“Grammy and I had a tea party.”

“Oh, was that fun?”

“Yes.” Halley nodded her head.

“What else.”

“Had dinner.”

“What did you have?”

“Sgetti.”

“Was it yummy?”

She nodded.

“How about pot pie tonight?”

“I like pie.”

“Me too,” Sammy said. “Can you make cherry pie too?”

“No.”

“Bummer.”

* * *

Spock walked out of Halley’s room with a new pair of clothes. He thought he’d shut the door when bathing her but nope. He turned his back and off she had run. She had them running around more than the other boys did. Grayson had his moments but for the most part had been a sweet, easy going kid. The twins were about the same, only, since there were two, got into mischief a bit more.

But Halley was a whole different tornado of shenanigans.

Spock stopped at the door to the twins’ room and looked inside. Soren sat cross legged on the floor with his eyes closed.

“Meditating?” Spock asked.

Soren nodded. “I am trying to think of a logical solution to my problem.”

“What is your problem? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Soren opened his eyes and looked up at him. “David was given copious amounts of Valentine gifts from classmates. He says they mean nothing but…”

“Then they mean nothing,” Spock interrupted. “Trust your chosen…” Spock swallowed. “chosen…companion.”

“David is my boyfriend.”

“You are ten. You do not have a boyfriend.”

“Significant other.”

“Friend.”

“Mate.”

“Friend,” Spock said sternly.

Soren gave a small grin. “Friend. Yes. My best friend.”

“Indeed. Do not fret over illogical gifts from others on an illogical holiday. David spent the evening with you. He is your best friend. No one else’s.”

“Yes, he is. Thank you, sa-mekh.”

“You are welcome.”

* * *

Jim checked his comm for the umpteenth time. Grayson said he’d be back for dinner, but Jim was nearly done making it and he hadn’t heard from his oldest son yet. He put the comm down and checked the timer on the potpies he had in the oven. Fifteen minutes.

Amanda moved behind him and grabbed the salad bowl to take to the table. “Any word?”

“Nope.”

“He’s got a good head on his shoulders,” Amanda said. “He’ll be home shortly.” She then left the room.

“I know,” Jim said aloud before internally telling Spock, _We should have never allowed our fathers to give him a car._

_That was two years ago. He’s always home by curfew._

_He’s grounded._

“He said he’d be home before dinner,” Spock replied.

“Dinner will be on the table in…”

“I’m home!”

“My baby is home!” Jim shoved his oven mitts at Spock and rushed past him and out of the kitchen.

Jim made it into the foyer in time to see Amanda hugging Grayson. He paused and watched the exchange. Grayson now had to duck down a bit for a proper hug with his grandma. He was just a hair taller than Jim now at seventeen, he’d shot up the summer before which had only made Jim cry a little big.

When they parted, Jim said, “You’re late.”

Amanda giggled. “Oh, he’s not late. We haven’t even sat down for dinner yet.”

“See, I’m early,” Grayson said, raising his slanted brows at Jim.

“Alright, I’ll let it slide this time.”

Grayson grinned. “Thank you, daddy. May I go put my stuff up?” He held up his overnight bag and backpack.

Jim nodded and Grayson went up the stairs. Jim asked Amanda to check on Spock in the kitchen with the potpies before following Grayson upstairs. On route to Grayson’s room, he poked his head into the twin’s room and told them to head downstairs as dinner was almost ready.

At Grayson’s open door, Jim knocked on the doorframe. “Hey.”

Grayson looked up and smiled. “Hey.” He sat on his bed with his overnight bag. He unzipped his bag and took out a shirt. Jim watched his son rifle through his bag. He still pictured his oldest son as an adorable little boy. But no, before him was definitely a young man. His blonde hair had darkened some over the years. He wore it short and styled neatly, showing off his pointy ears.

_We make handsome kids._

_I have no clue what I am doing in the kitchen._

_Naturally._

“What’s up?” Grayson asked.

“So, I know you’re almost eighteen.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And soon you’ll be coming and going as you please.”

“Yeah?”

“But next time you stay out all night, please don’t make it all day the next day unless you’ve told us beforehand. I worry. Your dad worries. Everyone worries.”

Grayson nodded. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to stay out all day. We woke up late. Met up with some friends for brunch. Then caught a double feature at the cinema.”

“Sounds fun,” Jim said. He leaned against the doorframe. “Why’d you wake up late?”

“Had to sleep off all the drugs and chocolate,” Grayson replied with a smirk.

“I know you’re joking, but please don’t,” Jim said, touching his heart. “I’m old. Don’t scare me.”

“You’re barely fifty.”

“You know damn well I just turned forty, you little turd.”

Grayson laughed. “Okay, okay. Look, the Valentine party went until 2AM. I didn’t do any drugs. I did play one round of beer pong. I had to drink one cup of some horrible tasting beer some friend’s older sister picked up for cheap. I won and didn’t have to drink anymore. I drove two friend’s home. Brick and I went back to Xon’s apartment and stayed up another hour talking before crashing. That was the night.”

“Sounds like a good night.”

“It was.” Grayson took a pair of jeans out of his bag then a box of condoms. “I do appreciate the box and note saying ‘please don’t me a grandpa, I’m too young’.”

“Yeah,” Jim scratched the back of his neck. “I just…yeah.”

Grayson chuckled then tossed the unopened box to him. “I promise not to make you a grandpa anytime soon.”

Jim caught the box and tossed it back. “Well, keep them just...”

Grayson tossed the box back. “I don’t need them. I’m not having sex.”

Jim let the box fall between his hands to the ground. “Oh. Um…okay.” Jim nodded. “That’s…um…good to know. Good to know. How’d I raise such a good kid?”

Grayson shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m just awesome, I guess.” Grayson’s bright blue eyes left Jim’s and looked down to the floor. “Did she get a haircut?”

Jim looked down and found Halley standing there.

“Hi, Gwayson!”

“Hi, Halley.”

Halley grinned and looked up to Jim. “Hi, daddy.”

“Hi, baby.” He spoke to Grayson, “And yes because she decided to give herself a haircut.”

“Halley,” Grayson playfully fussed. “Why’d you do that?”

“I was playing,” she giggled. Her eyes then saw the box of condoms on the floor snatched them up. “This is mine!” Before Jim could grab her, she ran off down the hallway.

“And that,” Grayson said, pointing to where his little sister was just standing. “is the best birth control there is.”

“Yes, she is,” Jim agreed. “My baby making days are over.”

“And mine won’t start for a very, very long time.”

“Good. Focus on school and friends.”

_Jim?_

_Yes, dear?_

_Two things. One, dinner is ready and on the table._

_Oh, good._

_And two, why does our daughter have a box of condoms._

Jim snorted. “C’mon, Gray, dinner time.”

* * *

“How was your night out?” Sarek asked Grayson when they were eating their dinner.

“It was good.”

“Have you given anymore thought to staying at the VSA?”

Jim rolled his eyes. Grayson has officially graduated high school shortly after his sixteen birthday because he was, of course, a lil genius like his dads. Since he’d been too young for Jim and Spock to feel comfortable letting him go off to college elsewhere, Grayson had signed up for a two-year program of study with the Vulcan Science Academy.

So far, Grayson was thriving at the VSA but there was a serious lack of diversity among students. Jim wanted his son to go off and be independent as much as it would upset him. His two-year study was coming to an end soon and while Grayson has applied to continue, he’d also applied to California Institute of Technology to study aerospace engineering.

But since Sarek and Pike had an illogical grandpa’s competition, Sarek was trying to pull his grandson to continue on with the VSA while Pike was pulling him towards Starfleet.

“I have,” Grayson replied.

“Oh?” Jim asked. As much as he wanted Grayson to do his own thing, he would love it if his son decided to stay close to home after all. At least for a few more years.

Grayson looked around the table then said, “I…um…I decided to go to California.”

“How wonderful,” Amanda said after a few moments of quiet.

Grayson smiled and nodded. “Thanks. I want to finish out my degree there and then go to Starfleet.” His blue eyes went to his daddy then sa-mekh. “Well?”

“It is your choice,” Spock said.

“Yes, your choice,” Jim added. “A good choice.”

“Excuse me.” Spock pushed his chair back and stood up, leaving the room.

_Spock?_

_Why is our son leaving us?_

Jim sighed. “He just needs a moment.”

“Excuse me,” Sarek spoke this time before pushing his chair back, standing and leaving as well.

“He needs a moment, too,” Amanda said.

“Can I have his room?” Sammy asked.

“I’m not leaving until August,” Grayson replied. “You can have it then.”

“My room,” Halley spoke up. “I have Gwayson’s room.”

“No, baby girl,” Jim told her. “You have your own room. A princess room.”

“But I want another room, daddy.”

“The princess doesn’t need two rooms,” Sammy said. “I need a room. Soren snores.”

“I do not,” Soren countered. “You snore and fart.”

“You fart too!”

“I excuse myself to the bathroom if I must pass gas. You say, ‘Hey, Soren’ and then fart when I’m looking at you.”

Sammy snorted. “’cuz its funny.”

“No, it is not.”

Jim leaned over and kissed the top of Halley’s head. “My precious girl doesn’t fart.”

Halley giggled then bared down in her booster seat.

“No, no,” Jim told her. “Do not…” Jim trailed off and put a hand to his head. Not only did the sound of a toot escape his daughter but also another sound. A not good sound.

Sammy and Grayson laughed while Amanda sighed.

“Daddy,” Halley said sweetly. She grabbed Jim’s shirt sleeve and shook it.

“Yes, baby girl?”

“I had an accident.”

“I know, baby girl.”

“Best birth control,” Grayson snickered.

“Oh definitely,” Jim replied before standing and picking up Halley up to take her for another bath.

* * *

Jim glanced to Spock lying beside him in bed later that night. He’d been quiet since dinner after Grayson announced where he intended to go for college.

“He won’t leave until close to the fall semester starting,” Jim said. “Early August.”

“But he will go to camp for most of June.”

“True. He’s enjoyed being counselor last summer. He’ll definitely go back.”

Spock was quiet for a moment then said, “Technically, as he’s part Vulcan and living on Vulcan, we can…”

“We are not pulling the ‘you’re technically not an adult yet’ card on him, Spock. He’ll be eighteen and an adult. We have to let out baby leave the nest.”

“I do not want to.”

Jim put his book down on the bedside table and turned over. He propped his head up on his hand with his elbow on the bed. “If I’m okay with this, you’ll be okay.”

Spock sighed then looked at Jim. “How are you okay with him leaving?”

Jim shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m pretty sure I’ll break down closer to when he leaves, but now, I’m okay.”

A door slammed in the hallway followed by Grayson shouting, “Get out of my room!”

“I just want to measure!”

“I’m not leaving yet so stay out!”

“Don’t push me!”

“Don’t come in my room!”

Jim heard rustling followed by more yelling. He laid down, cuddling against Spock. “You want to deal with that?”

“Not really.”

“Same.”

“Perhaps if we ignore them, they’ll stop and go to sleep.”

“Perhaps.”

.

.

.

“Halley!” Grayson’s voice came again.

“My room!”

“Daddy!” Sammy and Grayson both yelled.

“They have called you,” Spock said.

“Yeah, yeah.” Jim sat up and threw the covers off of himself. “Always me. Never you.” Jim stood up as the door opened to their room opened to reveal a crying Halley and an exasperated Grayson holding her. Jim went over and took Halley from him. He poked his head out of the room and saw Sammy standing by Grayson’s room.

“Go to bed and I better not see you near his room without his permission.”

“Yes, daddy.” Sammy quickly walked back to his and Soren’s room.

Jim looked at Grayson. “Go to bed.”

“I was trying but then some little butthead barged in.”

“You’re a butthead!” Sammy yelled.

“Samuel. Bed.”

Sammy rolled his eyes. He went into his room and shut the door.

“Butthead,” Halley sniffled.

“You’re not a butthead,” Grayson told her. “Just a little bit of a poopoo head.”

She sniffled then nodded. “Yeah.”

“Yeah.” Grayson gave a little wave. “I’m going to _my_ room and locking _my_ door. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Jim took Halley went back to his and Spock’s room, shutting that door behind him. “Oh, no, Spock, don’t worry, I got it.”

“I believed in you.”

Jim dropped Halley onto Spock on the bed. “You’re in charge of her tonight.”

“Of course.”

Spock hugged Halley to him then had her lay down between them. “Go to sleep.”

“Okay, dada.” She crawled under the covers and laid under them with her feet out at the end by her fathers’ heads.

Jim and Spock exchanged a look.

“That’s your kid,” Jim said.

“Nope, all yours.”

“Nah.”

“Yeah.”

“You birthed her.”

“Your swimmers started it.”

“Your eggs…”

“Were innocent until your swimmers bombarded them.”

Spock gave Jim a side-eyed look.

Jim laughed then tugged on a little leg. “Halley, sweetie, want me to read you another story?”

“Yes, please.” She turned around in the bed and laid between her dads. Jim reached over the side of the bed and grabbed a random children’s book that he kept in the bottom drawer.

Spock tucked Halley in beside them and kissed her forehead as Jim began to read.


End file.
